In The Scheme Of Things
by ForgottenInTheRush
Summary: Lily Evans only associated with Sirius Black through her boyfriend, James Potter and that's the way it worked. The two didn't get along, mostly because she was one of Sirius' favourite targets for pranks. But they didn't hate each other. One-Shot L/S OOC


**IN THE SCHEME OF THINGS – BY FORGOTTEN-IN-THE-RUSH**

**SUMMARY: The situation Sirius finds himself in isn't an unusual one, but it's not one he will recount to the Marauders in detail! LilyxSirius **

In the scheme of things, Lily Evans only associated with Sirius Black through her boyfriend, James Potter and that's the way it worked. The two didn't get along, mostly because she was one of Sirius' favourite targets for pranks. But they didn't hate each other.

Sirius Black had always been a very loyal person. He was most loyal to his best friend, James Potter. And tonight wasn't going to be the exception. He was just going to take Lily back to her room and let her sleep it off. It would all be fine.

"Lily!" Sirius said, his voice somewhat muffled by her mouth. "Stop!"

But Lily wasn't listening. She wasn't even thinking. There was only one thing that mattered – getting into his pants.

"Come on, Sirius, I know you want me. You hardly ever take your eyes off me!"

"Lily, you're not yourself. Just go to bed and have a nice long sleep. Please,"

"Mmm, Bed!" Lily moaned and grabbed his hand and dragged him through the portrait hole and into the Head Dormitory.

"Lily!" Sirius protested, "What about James?"

"What about James? He's staying in the Griffindor Common Room tonight. He said," She said, tugging harder on Sirius' resisting hand.

"He'll notice I'm not there!"

"And he'll think you are off with some girl. Your latest conquest."

"He won't be happy when he finds out it's you!" Sirius pointed out.

"He won't know. Come on Sirius! Kiss me," she smiled seductively.

Sirius felt his resolve weaken and turned away. "No, no, no," he muttered, "No. You're Lily Evans – "

"I know who I am Sirius. I know who you are. And I know you want me,"

" – You're Head Girl, top of the class, James Potter's girlfriend– He's my best friend Lil! I don't know how you expect me to do this?

"The same way that you kissed Alice in second year when you knew James liked her. The same way you did when you told Amelia about Remus' crush on her. The same way you bully Severus every day. The same way you stuck gum in my hair all through third year. Without a Heart. The same way Sirius Black always does things. So do it!" Lily said before grabbing the back of his head and dragging his lips to hers. With one hand she held his head and the other crept under his shirt.

Sirius almost gave in then but he pulled back once more.

"Lily. You've taken a love potion. You know that. I just happened to be at the wrong place at the right time for the potion."

"Don't try and explain this away," she cut in, "Love potions don't work this well unless real feelings are there, underneath,"

"What?" Sirius looked stunned, "Feelings?"

"Yes, Sirius. You know, what people get when they aren't heartless and cold."

"Stop staying I'm heartless!"

"Oh and you're not? Don't think I haven't heard about all those girls you slept with, Sirius Black," Lily said, "And then dumped the next day. Don't you know how much that hurts?" she said, a cry in her voice.

"Lily," Sirius said, suddenly concerned, "I - I'm sorry,"

"Then kiss me,"

Sirius stared at her. He very much wanted to do as she asked but by doing that he was basically confirming all she said about him. That he was heartless and cruel, disloyal.

"No. No, Lily. I won't kiss you,"

She pouted at him and reached forward, gripping his shirt in her hands. "Please?" she asked. Her fingers played with the buttons before undoing them all.

"Lily!" Sirius was shocked.

Lily looked at him, pushing the shirt off his shoulders. None of the girls he had been with had taken this much initiative, they'd all let him do the work. He was in control. But not here. Lily had all the control.

Her hands once again reached for him. They drew him closer and in his stunned state he let her. They kissed once more and Lily's hands came between them this time to undo her buttons. Sirius gasped at the skin to skin contact and treaded his fingers into her hair. They kept kissing, Sirius getting more and more into it.

"Should we go to your room?" he managed to ask between kisses.

Lily nodded and they walked backwards into her room from the common room leaving their shirts on the ground. They backed onto her bed and they sat down, Lily straddling Sirius. Sirius reached around and undid her skirt's zip and pushed her off his lap so that it fell to the floor. Lily pushed off her knickers and climbed back onto his lap, now completely naked.

They continued to kiss and touch each other. Lily pushed Sirius down onto the bed and started to push off his trousers.

"Lily!" gasped Sirius, "I don't, I mean, we shouldn't, I mean, we should...STOP!" his voice jumped an octave as she shoved his pants past his hips and over his knees. Lily didn't waste time answering him and took him in her hand. She squeezed lightly, experimentally, then ran her thumb over the tip. Sirius moaned. "Lily,"

She smiled and took the head into her mouth. "Lily!" this time his voice was even higher.

Lily moved over his member with her mouth and hands, making Sirius quiver and moan. "Sirius?"

"Yes," he mumbled,

"Do you know any contraceptive spells?"

"Huh?" he said sitting up. She had stopped her oral ministrations. "What?"

"Contraceptive spells? To stop me getting pregnant."

"A spell know-it-all Evans doesn't know?"

"Sirius,"

"You're mind's all messed up from this potion and you still worry about all this." He huffed, catching a look from her eye he added, "Yes I know one, just one second where's my wand?"

"Here," she smiled cheekily, holding his penis in her hand. He gave her a withering smile and retrieved his wand from his pants pocket. He waved it over her stomach. "There you go," he said.

Lily smiled at him and pushed him back into a lying position and kissed his mouth with vigour. His fingers dipped into her centre and pushed aside the lips, sliding in the slickness. They brushed her entrance while his thumb rubbed her clit, eliciting a moan from her. "Now, Sirius!" she gasped, taking him in her hand and moving so she was kneeling over his groin. "Now," she whispered and moved down. He slowly slid in, watching her face as she adjusted to have him inside her.

"Mmm," he moaned, "Wow Lily,"

She smiled and wriggled a bit. "Ooh!" she gasped, "Definitely wow,"

She raised up a bit and slid back down. When she repeated the action Sirius' hips moved to meet her.

"Am I better than Potter?" he asked, a shy grin on his face as he continued thrusting into her.

Lily shook her head. "I wouldn't know," she whispered, concentrating on the sensations caused by the movement of her and Sirius. Sirius didn't get a chance to respond as his climax swept over him pretty quickly.

"What did you mean by that?" he asked, after they had got settled into her bed, still naked.

"By what?"

"Why wouldn't you know?"

"Oh," she blushed. "That was my first time. Me and James, we haven't."

Sirius looked aghast. "You mean, you were a virgin?"

"Yes Sirius, that's normally what they call people who haven't had sex before,"

"But Lil, I took your virginity! Why didn't you say before?"

"Why? Would you have tried harder to resist?"

"No one's first time should be under the influence of a love potion. Or with their boyfriend's best friend!" Sirius groaned, "How am I going to face James?"

Lily shrugged and curled into Sirius' side. "Sirius?"

"Yeah,"

"Don't tell anyone, will you?"

"I won't," he whispered.

They dozed off together, wrapped up in each other.

"Lily?" a voice called out, waking both of them up. A glace at Lily's clock told Sirius it was only one in the morning.

Lily gasped, "Quick! Hide!" she said, shoving Sirius under the covers. "Uh, yes?"

Remus appeared at her doorway. "Uh, hi Lil, um, just wondering, why are there two shirts and a bra in the common room? And are those men's boxers on the floor?"

Lily laughed nervously, "What? I don't know what you're talking about!" she failed at nonchalance.

Remus raised an eyebrow but before he could continue Lily cut him off. "What are you doing here at this time of night?" she asked, pulling up the sheet, trying to make it look like she was wearing clothes.

"I was dropping James back. I felt it best if he slept here. He was getting rowdy. And a bit drunk."

"So you thought you would leave him here, alone, with me? When you removed him from Griffindor tower for fear of noise and injury?"

Remus laughed. "Good point, Lily, I was stay going to stay too. Hey, aren't those Sirius' boxers? I'm sure I've seen them before!" the accusation in his voice was painful.

"Oh, uh, yes, I just uh, borrowed them. Yes. Borrowed them. I needed some, uh boxers and Sirius lent them to me! Yep. That's what happened. Isn't that right, Sirius?" she said, "Oh, um," she realised her mistake. "I mean, Remus!"

"Lily, is Sirius here?"

"No of course – "

"Hi," said Sirius sheepishly, poking his head out from under the blanket.

"What the hell?"

"It was my – " Lily started

"We were slipped a love potion, you know the type. Fall for the first person you see. We couldn't stop ourselves," Sirius explained, only lying a bit. He hadn't had any potion.

"We tried very hard not too but it was too strong!" Lily said, only lying a bit. She hadn't resisted at all.

"Don't tell," said Sirius.

"Oh, please don't! It'd kill James. We didn't want to! Please, Remus," Lily begged.

Remus slowly nodded. "I won't tell," Remus said, backing out the door. "You should get your stuff from out here. He might be suspicious if he sees it come morning."

They nodded and Remus left. Sirius got out of bed and got dressed retrieving his shirt and Lily's shirt and bra. He re-entered to see Lily pull up her tiny purple knickers.

"Did you really mean what you said about feeling something for me?" Sirius asked.

Lily turned around. "No!" she said quickly, "I was under the effects of the potion, I was just trying to get into your pants."

"Oh. So when you told Remus that you didn't want to, you meant it?"

She swallowed. "Uh, yep," she smiled weakly, lying only a bit.

Sirius nodded and left. "Bye Lily."

And so Lily become another one on Sirius' list of one night stands even though they both didn't want that to be the way. James never found out and Remus kept the secret until he died. All in all, it didn't seem so big in the scheme of things. Not when Voldemort came to power.

**A/N – if you like it let me know, and click the button below!**


End file.
